Merging paths
by tomcat941
Summary: "I will make you a deal..." When the group find themselves in terrable danger, who can they trust? what are these Power Dealers? And what is superhoodeie up to? What can they do when even the immortals are in deadly danger...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay i don't own misfits blah blah blah, no one cares, coz like i'd really be writing on here if i did! Anyway this is a prolouge i guess so it is short, the other chapters will be longer. This is post series 1 so spoilers. Enjoy. Depending on the feedback i will continue.**

Ignore me, I'm not there. I will watch you but won't show until the time is needed. We both have wants and needs and you can give me mine and I can give you yours. But first you must learn by yourselves, listen to the answers inside of you. Discover the truth about your powers, learn to control them. At the moment they control you. Don't notice me, I'm not there. Walk past me, let me watch but do not see. Understand I will not always appear, know that you won't always be safe. Prepare for the changes that will come.

"You're too far away for the girl to be able to hear your thoughts, even if she could," a female voice took him somewhat be surprise but he quickly returned to neutral, completely in control of his emotions. He ignored the interruption. She sighed. "It is a shame that you have become, em, how do I say this? Emotionally attached to your prey" She said coldly, yet with a hint of dark humour.

He growled, clenching his teeth together. "What do you know" he said in his deep, unique voice.

She smiled a sly grin, even though she was behind him and he could not see her he felt the change, he knew that she had come here for a reason.

"I know a lot, in particular I know about an experiment," She whispered in a chilling voice, he raised an eyebrow underneath his hood. "This experiment keeps failing though, and the subjects have a funny way of…dieing. Now, if this experiment was to work we would be able to harness the scattered power. And that would me control. You are my brother still, and I know that is what you seek. So I will make a deal with you"

"What?" He grumbled, although he was interested.

"I need you to find someone immortal, there is bound to be at least one person who can heal at the very minimum. We need a constant life force you see. I can sense the power around here as well as you can, but I can not walk a step forward. The ones with power are protected by a kind of invisible force field to stop creatures like us feeding on it. You however can break that force field, I don't know why but you're the only one who can."

"Then what happens?"

"Like I said control, obviously I will lead, you will be my deputy. We would be able to feast without harming your precious humans, what do you say?"

"I don't trust you"

"You have my word through the blood that joins us together, if I break my promise may it cease to flow" a golden shimmer engulfed her and she held out a glowing hand for him. If he shook the promise was tied and they couldn't go against it. He thought, it was what all like them needed. They needed power, the same power that fuelled the storm. And with the more power came more control and with that came everything. He took the hand, the golden glow flowing over his body.

"May it cease to flow"


	2. Chapter 1: A visit

**Hi, i updated! Yay! And thanks to Shark by only for your brilliant review! I love your stories, and i hope you continue writing. Anyway without further ado (wtf does that mean?) here is chapter two!**

Simon entered the community centre, the early morning light reflected his orange jumpsuit. He wondered if he was the first one here, he had no clue what the time was. He didn't feel tired even though it was the preferable time to be asleep, he always had an early night since the Sally accident. He basically had no one to talk to once he left the community centre, not even on messenger. Seeing as Shygirl was now dead. Nathan's death had made it worst, he was surprised that he missed the annoying twat at all. Nathan had taunted him, bullied him, ignored him, done nearly everything to spite him. Yet Simon missed him. Not like Kelly did, but like he missed his nine year old girlfriend who he had met on holiday. Obviously not in the love way, she wasn't really a girlfriend anyway. He did wish Nathan was still alive though, it had been three days since his death. Two days since his funeral.

He heard footsteps further ahead, just outside the woman's changing room. He guessed it was either Kelly or Alisha. So he wasn't the first one here. It was Kelly, she appeared turning the corner at the end of the hallway. She looked up at him for a second and it was as if he couldn't move. She didn't look upset. She had her hair tied back as usual, with her oversized earrings hanging limply from her ear, and her makeup was as normal. Yet he could see in her eyes that she was grieving, but she was hiding it. She smiled slightly at him before moving her gaze in front of her. She turned and entered the main hall. He didn't know is he should follow or not, so he just remained there staring after her until Curtis arrived a couple minutes later. Curtis barely glanced at him, and entered the hall. Simon decided to follow.

He sat down watching the door wondering who would come through. Who was their probation worker now? Who would want to be seeing as two magically 'disappeared'. It wasn't that big of a discovery as Ben walked through. Simon remembered that Alisha had dated him in a way. He could see by the uncomfortable look Ben and Curtis shared that they also remembered. At that point Alisha arrived. Simon was surprised at how upset she looked. Okay, so she didn't actually look upset, but she didn't exactly look happy either witch was unusual for the party girl. Ben glanced at her, smiling shyly.

"Alisha" He said in greeting, earning a hard look from Curtis. Alisha merely glanced at him, slightly taken back, before shrugging.

"Hi" She said in a cold monotone, one that wiped the smile straight off the probation workers face. She walked over to join them, or more join Curtis. Ben cleared his throat, turning slightly red.

"What yer waitin' for?" her chavy accent echoed in the small hall, catching Ben's attention. Simon was surprised how unemotional it sounded, and so were everyone else excluding Ben who probably didn't know the situation, or know the more personal side of it.

"Jake, his, err, new to your group. We didn't have any space for him anywhere else" Ben replied trying too hard not to bring up Nathan. They were two down, Gary and Nathan now. Maybe it wasn't just the probation workers that ended up dead. The group shared nervous glances, what was this new guy like. What If he found out their secret? Or his secret? It would be harder now.

At that moment, almost on cue in came a handsome looking young man. Maybe in his early twenties. He had brown wavy hair and high cheek bones and deep blue eyes, and his skin was perfectly tanned. Simon felt envy's. He wondered what this man could have done? He didn't look that friendly but neither did he look criminal, more like prankster. Maybe that was it. Just a prankster caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Simon nearly shuddered feeling the blue gaze cutting deep into his skin, as if it was fire. He was trying hard not to accidentally become invisible, that would not play well. Luckily Jake's gaze moved on, almost as if he was inspecting each off the group. His sight barely touched Curtis and Alisha, almost as if he wasn't interested in them. Eventually Jake's gaze rested on Kelly, and they met eyes. Jake smiled, walking over towards her. Kelly looked away not interested. However, unlike Ben with Alisha, Jake's smile didn't even waver but grew stronger.

* * *

The sun was overhead now, but it still wasn't any hotter. Simon didn't really pay attention to his work, witch was washing some rather poorly drawn graffiti. He kept glancing at Jake, who seemed to automatically look at him when he did so. It was unnerving. He didn't know why he didn't trust Jake, he just couldn't. Jake had been relatively friendly, but other than that hadn't really talked much. He seemed to stay near Kelly, although he would often drift apart, only to return half an hour later. Kelly seemed to be frustrated by this at first but then it looked as if she had grown use to it. Alisha was sharing knowing looks with her, but Kelly just shrugged it off. Curtis didn't seem to notice, he wasn't talking that much, but no one was. What was there to talk about?

Simon turned feeling another gaze on his back. He took a step back seeing a familiar orange hood. It was him! Superhoodie was looking intently at him and the others, however they did not notice his presence. Simon still couldn't see his face, the man was wearing a mask over it. Superhoodie nodded slightly to him, before disappearing round the corner. Simon dropped the sponge he was squeezing and followed, ignoring confused glances behind him. He reached the place where Superhoodie had been, but looking around he didn't see a trace of anyone. He walked to the left, round the same corner where Superhoodie had disappeared. After a couple of minutes he gave up and turned round to head back. Instead he came face to face with the shadowy figure. He froze unsure.

"Who are you?" Simon finally stuttered, feeling slightly scared.

"Figure it out" Superhoodie stated his voice thick and deep.

"I…I what do you want?" He replied confused.

"Where is the curly haired, skinny Irish boy?" Simon took a step back, not liking the topic.

"Nathan, he…" he sighed. "His dead" Superhoodie seemed unchanged by the news.

"What was his power?"

"He didn't have one"

"Was he strucked by lightning?"

"Yes…but" Superhoodie had begun sprinting away, much to his annoyance. He was confused by this, what did this mean. Why did he care about Nathan?

"Who are you, what do you want!" He shouted, but the orange hood had already disappeared.

**Sorry about the cliffy, but i will try and update asap!**


	3. chapter 2: going agaisnt orders

**Okay, there is swearing in this chapter just encase you don't like that stuff, although why would you watch misfits if that was the case? Anyway enjoy!**

Jake narrowed his eyes, watching with anger as Simon rounded the corner and disappeared from view. He glanced towards the others, they had missed his look of hate. Good. He needed them to trust him, in particular he needed Kelly to trust him. She had the most information. Apparently anyway. He had wanted Simon to trust him as well but he doubted that would happen, Jake had noticed the suspicious looks. Alisha obviously thought that he had a crush on Kelly or something, but Curtis seemed unaware. He decided that starting a conversation might help ease the tension that had been formed between them. Was it because of his appearance, did they know why he was here? Or was it something else?

"So, what did you guys do?" He asked, faking casual interest, although he never knew what information he could get from this simple question. Alisha was quick to answer as if she was proud.

"Drink driving, it weren't even my thought right" She paused, taking a breath. "I'd lost my license and my mate made me drive…" He stopped listening, bored. He was somewhat aware of the conversation, occasionally nodding to give the oppression he was interested. Once Alisa had finished he turned towards Curtis and Kelly.

"What 'bout you two?"

"Drug dealing gone wrong" Curtis replied, nodding at him and grinning slightly.

"Started a fight in Argos" Surprise, surprise he couldn't help think and he was immediately glad that Kelly couldn't hear his thought like she could everyone else.

"Whats 'bout ya?" he tried not to flinch from the chavy accent, this had better pay off.

"Beat up some dude, didn't like his attitude" He grinned his boyish grin, playing along with the act. At least that part wasn't a lie. Although it was part of the overall lie. They all laughed. His phone beeped and his fake smile turned into a very real frown. He muttered something about a private call that he needed to answer and walked off near the river where no one else was. He retrieved his phone from his coat pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello,"

"How is it going, do they trust you yet?" the cold voice creeped him out, yet lured him in. It was very seductive and convincing, one of her many talents he guessed.

"They are starting to, except for one of them, he's named Simon" He replied trying to sound optimistic, he didn't want her to think he was failing her. There was a long, unsettling pause. "Hello? You still here?"

"What is this Simon doing?" He couldn't pick up the emotion in her voice, it was hidden beneath the hard monotone.

"Something, don't know what. He disappeared rather suddenly, I sensed another, didn't recognise them though" he explained.

"hmmm, anything else? Find out any trace?"

He shock his head automatically, before realising she couldn't see him.

"No. There is some sort of tension between the group but I don't know if it means anything." He breathed realising he had been talking faster than normal. "Why are you calling me, I told you I would keep in touch. Is there something more important?" he asked, thinking back to the deal he had made with her.

"I needed to make sure, time is ticking away." He raised an eyebrow confused, but before he could even think to question she hung up. He sighed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. Well, back to work.

* * *

She held the phone to her ear, listening to the buzzing it made, it was soothing, calming almost. She lowered it very slowly. She pressed the numbers that were familiar too her. It begun to ring, she turned it onto loud speaker. It kept ringing for several minutes before she received an answer.

"What?" The deep voice growled, and she smiled.

"Found out anything to report?" She asked. She noted the long pause, unusually for him.

"No" He finally stated, and it almost sounded believable.

"Very well, do report when you find something" She concluded, ending the conversation.

She felt a presence beside her, she turned her head slightly. She smiled at Craig, and he smiled back. Why was it that everyone trusted her with one smile? Such foolish behaviour. She leant into the muscular body, feeling the long scar that was cut deep into his face. She moved apart from him, running her tongue over her teeth.

"Track his phone, I want to know where he is going, and I want you to follow. Don't reveal yourself unless you have too"

Craig nodded, smiling at her. He walked away, glancing back at her every so often. She reflected on how clever she was, hiring people that weren't like her. People who could break the force field that protected the offspring of the storms. How clever it was to grant them limited access to the powers of her people so as to protect their thoughts, and make them her own personal, unbeatable army. Amazing.

* * *

Nathan breathed in deeply, his throat starting to hurt. How long ago had his oxygen been used up? His lungs immediately started to burn and his chest started to close up and tighten around him. Oh fuck! This was so flippin' great! Immortal, how could this get fucking better? His vision blurred and he fell faint, he breathing slowing rapidly till none remained. Just the black void of death to soon awaken.

* * *

He watched it get dark urging the night on. He was able to piece together the information from Simon. He needed to get to the graveyard soon before others figured it out. He couldn't trust her, even with the blood promise. She always found a way around it, she did before and her blood still flowed. He tried recalling the promise, he had to find someone immortal and then he would become deputy. He smiled beneath his mask, the first real emotion he had showed that day. There were loopholes in this deal, obvious ones. Maybe this was the day where she would be beaten at her own game. He only had to find this immortal guy, who he guessed was the Irish boy and then his part was done. And if she refused to go through with her part, well then her blood would cease to flow. This was going to be fun, he couldn't wait.

Once nightfall came he bought a Chinese takeaway, stuffing it in his backpack for later, a new pair of men's cloths, for someone of a much skinnier build than him and a shovel from the gardening store. He mounted his bike gripping the shovel tightly. He quickly checked the time on his phone. 9:13, perfect. He had hours of dark to get to work. He cycled at a quick pace, his bike swaying to the side from the miss-balanced weight cause by his equipment. He ignored this. He reached the commentary gate after about ten minutes. He skidded to a halt, his gaze searching over all the gravestones. Of course he couldn't see the names in this light, that wasn't what he was looking for. What he was looking for was an active power heat. He saw what looked like a random splattering of blue paint by one of the graves, freshly dug. He laid his bike on the ground, walking over. It hurt his eyes trying to find enough light to read the name but it was defiantly Nathan Young.

Dirt was thrown up into the air as the shovel struck ground. He piled the earth next to the grave, which if he was right, held a living man. He didn't overwork himself, he didn't stop, but he didn't go fast. He worked at a comfortable pace that one could even call casual, if it wasn't for the situation. Eventually, the shovel hit something solid. The clunk sound echoed through the empty graveyard. He stopped briefly, before bending down to remove the rest of the earth by hand. He inspected the coffin, it was sealed, so no chance of getting out. If he had been like someone else at this point he would be stuck in a difficult situation, but luckily he wasn't like someone else. He gripped the coffin lid, and yanked it open, using all of his strength.

There lay the body of a pale, seemingly dead boy. Nathan Young. He didn't waste time waiting for the Irish guy to come back. He lifted Nathan out onto the ground above. He reached into his backpack and pulled out the Chinese takeaway. It was almost frozen. Oh well, he didn't think someone that had been stuck in a coffin would mind. He noticed the state of the boys cloths. They was muddy, and wet with sweat and he was glad he had brought the cloths otherwise he would stand out too much. The boys hair was also muddy and looked greasy and a little flaky. Too bad he hadn't brought a shower with him.

* * *

Nathan gasped for air, his eyes shooting open and he expected to once again choke on the nothingness of the coffin. Instead, he was greeted by the crisp, cool midnight air. He breathed it in greedily, not bothering to think about how he was suddenly out of the coffin. His vision was still fucked, and so was the rest of him actually. He began to cough, the fresh air tickling his sore throat. He tried to sit up, wary encase he hit his head. His head began to ring and he felt his blood flowing properly for the first time since he had died. Oh fuck, never thought I would be in this situation. His body growled and he realised he was extremely hungry, and thirsty. A white paper bag was tossed at him, and he just managed to catch it. He recognised a Chinese takeaway bag. He ripped it open grabbing a curry thing. He popped it open and shovelled it into his mouth, he barely registered the taste. He reached in and grabbed what he realised to be lemon chicken, and although he hated the taste of it, he chewed it rapidly, not wasting a mouthful. He did the same with everything inside the bag, almost choking on a bone, although it wouldn't really matter. Only after he finished did he turn to look at his savoir. Well that movement was wasted. He couldn't see the guy's face, he was wearing a ridiculous orange hoodie and a black mask. He seemed familiar somehow.

"Are you some sort of pervy, corpse rapper?" He exclaimed, and although he was taking the mick part of him was hoping it wasn't true. The orange hood guy ignored his comment, and instead reached into a backpack and pulled out some men's clothing.

"Wear these" the man's rough voice pulled his memory back.

"It's you, the guy who helped me against all that voodoo crap!" he stated eyes widening and he took the cloths reluctantly. "You know It might have been more helpful to help me on the roof! Who are you anyway?" he asked his voice slightly annoyed.

"Just put them on"

"Are you an angel? Do you have a halo under that hood and wings sprouting from your back?" He waited for a response but received none. "Answer me this, do angels have dicks? Is their an almighty dick, that flies in the sky? Ahh, help it's the massive feathered cock!"

The stranger froze, jumping onto his feet. Nathan could see his gaze was scanning the graveyard, but what for he didn't know. Then he heard a crunch behind him and he stumbled ungracefully onto his feet, they ached with stiffness. He turned in a circle looking for the person or thing. This was so fucking originally, strange noises in a graveyard! A man appeared, a long scar ran down the side of his face. The man had pale skin and blonde hair and shining blue eyes. But that wasn't what caught Nathan's attention. The man was holding a gun pointed at them.

* * *

**Sorry about the rubbish Nathan impersonation, it is hard getting his voice as he is so unique and awesome. Anyway review! **


End file.
